The present invention relates generally to handheld devices that perform multiple functions, and more particularly to a handheld device for remotely controlling one or more medical apparatuses in addition to performing other functions for a user.
Today, there are various handheld electronic devices that are routinely carried by a large portion of the population on a daily basis. Examples of these devices include cellular telephones such as those offered by Nokia or Motorola, personal digital assistants (PDA""s) such as those offered by Palm, Inc., handheld electronic games such as the Lunker Bass Fishing game by Radica, garage door openers, and various other handheld electronic devices that perform specific functions for a user. In recent years, technological advances have allowed significant enhancements in such handheld electronic devices including reduced size and weight, longer battery life, simplified user interfaces, and other additional new features and improvements. For example, the addition of a touch screen panel, such as that incorporated into the Palm Pilot personal digital assistant, allows simple menu driven access to personal calendars, address books, to-do lists and email.
Other handheld electronic devices include remote control devices such as those commonly supplied with televisions, video cassette recorders (VCR""s), and DVD players. Using wireless communication, such as radio frequency, infrared or ultrasound, these remote control devices allow a user to control separate electronic equipment without having to be in proximity to or otherwise have access to the controls of the separate electronic equipment.
Various medical apparatus can be controlled with a remote control device as well. Examples of these devices include x-ray machines, operating tables, diagnostic monitors, and drug infusion devices. The medical apparatus remote control devices provide similar advantages to television or VCR remote control devices, obviating the need for a user to be proximal to or have access to the controls of the medical apparatus.
As handheld electronic devices and remote control devices have become widespread in their use, it has become desirable to combine multiple products or functions into single devices. Such devices having multiple functions do exist, but usually the particular grouping of functions are related, such as the xe2x80x9cuniversal remotesxe2x80x9d available for televisions, VCRs, and other home audiovisual equipment remote control devices. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,746, for example, Stacy shows a multi-device remote control with an array of keys that are exposed in pre-selected groups by moving a slidable cover. A position of the slidable cover determines which device the remote control device will control and the type of coded control signals that the remote control device will transmit. Other examples of devices having multiple functions include some recent cellular telephones, which have been manufactured with personal computer functions, electronic address and calendar functions, and built-in internet access.
User controlled ambulatory infusion devices can be an ideal use for a remote control. Ambulatory infusion pumps have been developed for delivering liquid medicaments to a patient. These infusion devices have the ability to offer sophisticated fluid delivery profiles accomplishing bolus requirements, continuous infusion and variable flow rate delivery, which can result in better efficacy of the drug and therapy and less toxicity to a patient""s system. An example of a use of an ambulatory infusion pump is for continuous subcutaneous infusion of insulin to diabetic patients. Many diabetics require insulin intake to treat their disease, and continuous subcutaneous infusion of insulin from an infusion pump has been shown in numerous studies to greatly improve the immediate and long term health conditions of those patients. These pumps can deliver insulin on a continuous basal basis as well as a bolus basis as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,843 to Schneider et al.
User controlled ambulatory infusion devices are an ideal use for a remote control since the infusion devices may be located out of reach of a patient, or may be discreetly located beneath clothing or in a carrying pouch. Since the diabetic patient utilizing an ambulatory infusion pump may wish to place the device beneath their clothing, for added comfort and or for privacy, a remote control device is appropriate to adjust various parameters associated with the infusion pump, or simply to review pump status or other pump information. These patients may also carry a glucose measuring device such as a glucometer as well as a cellular phone, pager, PDA or other handheld electronic device not directly associates with the treatment of their health condition. Ambulating with multiple handheld devices such as these can be fraught with issues not the least of which is contusion, and the increased probability of losing one of the devices.
Certain ambulatory infusion devices may be designed to be of limited life or even disposable. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/943,992, filed on Aug. 31, 2001, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and incorporated herein by reference discloses a remotely controlled, disposable infusion pump. In such cases, it would be desirable to provided a non-disposable remote control device that can be used to control successive disposable pumps.
If a handheld electronic device is to be used for controlling a medical apparatus, such as an infusion pump, certain prioritization of performance may be desired. One such prioritization, for example, relates to power consumption. As most of today""s handheld devices are powered by a replaceable or rechargeable battery, it may be desirable to regulate power consumption and low battery conditions in a specialized manner. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,732, for example, Hayes shows power conservation methods for particular commands of a remote control for electronic audiovisual equipment. When a user continually presses a key on the remote control, such as to decrease volume, the remote control is programmed to send a single command signal to the equipment to start decreasing volume when the user initially presses the button, and to send a single command signal to stop decreasing volume when the button is released. Hayes"" method avoids sending a continuous stream of signals to dictate the volume decrease in the equipment, thus reducing the power consumption of the remote control.
Some electronic handheld devices and remote controls include low battery warnings via an audible alert, screen message or other visual low battery indicator. Often, these devices are used until the batteries contain insufficient energy to power the device at which time the batteries are replaced or recharged. However, for controlling medical treatment apparatus, such down time due to lack of new batteries could be very undesirable.
Accordingly, there continues to be a need for remote control devices which can be used with medical treatment apparatus, such as disposable infusion pumps, as well as other functions. The additional functions may be related to the therapy or medical treatment apparatus itself, such as a blood glucose measuring function for the diabetic patient controlling an ambulatory insulin pump. The additional functions may be unrelated, such as PDA, cellular telephone, or game functions. Desired remote control devices, therefore, will obviate the need for a user to carry multiple handheld devices. Preferably, the remote control devices will include power consumption regulations that prioritize power delivery for the medical controlling functions of the devices. In addition, the remote control devices will preferably include battery monitoring which substantially avoids a total loss of power for the medical controlling function. Moreover, such remote control devices will be adapted for use with multiple medical treatment apparatus, such as successive disposable infusion pumps.
In response, the present invention provides a remote control for a medical treatment apparatus that includes functions in addition to control of the medical apparatus, as desired. According to one exemplary aspect, the multi function medical apparatus remote control device includes power consumption regulations that prioritize power delivery for the medical controlling functions of the devices. According to another exemplary aspect, the multi function medical apparatus remote control device includes battery monitoring which substantially avoids a total loss of power for the medical controlling function. According to an additional exemplary aspect, the multi function medical apparatus remote control device adapted for simultaneously or serial use with multiple medical treatment apparatus, such as successive disposable infusion pumps. Also provided as an aspect of the present invention are methods for assuring proper communication between a remote control device a specific device to be controlled.
These aspects of the invention together with additional features and advantages thereof may best be understood by reference to the following detailed descriptions and examples taken in connection with the accompanying illustrated drawings.